


Flowers

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Series: Cherry Verse [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Lingerie, Master/Servant, Roses, thorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin prepares his maid for dinner time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : this is a direct result from reading grumplevonstiltskin’s twisted Beauty and the Beast (http://grumplevonstiltskin.tumblr.com/post/131215680645/the-book-of-twisted-fairytales) a few times too many. I am now convinced roses and thorns are sex toys.
> 
>  **Beta** : MaddieBonanaFana

“Be still.”

Belle fought the urge to squirm as the rose thorns prickled her skin. A dozen white roses being carefully threaded along the hem of her corset, all around her chest and back. Against the blue silk and lace, and the blush of her own skin, Belle thought that the contrast might actually look beautiful, despite the fact that she wanted desperately to scratch the maddening itch every time she drew a breath.

Her Master soon moved on to the bottom of her corset, choosing particularly long thorns to tease her lower belly and buttocks.  _That_ was closer to pain, but it was still brief, a sudden and unexpected reminder every time she disobeyed him and squirmed.

The stockings and garters were adorned next, and every time he ordered her to turn around, Belle couldn’t help but hiss her teeth, which seemed to amuse him immensely.

“Does it hurt, dearie?” he asked, unconcerned, working thorns and white roses around her thigh, too far to tease her sex, but high enough to prickle the most sensitive part of her skin.

Belle flexed her fingers, fighting the urge to tear at the flowers and be free of their torture, and decided not to answer. If she did, he’d probably laugh at her misfortune, and then she wouldn’t be able to hold back an acid remark – and she was already in enough trouble as it was.

“There,” her Master said, after finishing a tight bracelet around her delicate right wrist. “Take a step back now.”

Belle did so, the thorns assaulting her all at once. One pierced her skin right above her left buttock, but it faded as soon as a little drop of blood slid down her hip.

He stared at Belle, mockery turning to wonder as his eyes took in the sight of her.

“You are a beauty,” he said. Despite the pain, Belle found herself wishing for a mirror so that she too could see what he was seeing, because he looked truly amazed.

“Don’t I look silly?” she asked, fishing for another compliment, something she could think to when the urge to scratch became too strong.

“Never,” he said. “You’re a masterpiece.”

Belle smiled at him.  _Masterpiece_. That would do.

“Just a final touch.”

Getting up from his chair, Rumpelstiltskin walked around her and pulled her hair up with gentle hands, fitting a single rose into a bun. Something purely ornamental, since it didn’t even touch her scalp, for which Belle was grateful.

Her Master pulled her closer.

She teased, “Careful, Master. You might prick your finger.”

“Not toworry,” he answered. “I stayed clearof my favorite places. Such as your shoulders, your neck…”

He leaned closer and nuzzled her from shoulder to ear. Belle shuddered, a hundred thorns mixing with the softness of his lips. His index finger found its way carefully between her legs to tease where the rose stems couldn’t reach, as he said, “As well as other places, that I intend to use  _thoroughly,_ long before you’re allowed out of these clothes.”

“What clothes?” Belle giggled. “I’m wearing flowers.”

“Yes you are,” he said, pulling away. “Now lets see if you can serve dinner without breaking anything this time. Off to the kitchen you go.”

For a moment, Belle thought he might poof her away, but soon she realized she wouldn’t get much mercy from him tonight. Bracing herself for the long walk, she started to the kitchen to fetch her tray.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being tagged as CHERRY VERSE, this is also part of a NSFW Drabble Meme (http://ladybookwormwithteeth.tumblr.com/post/131245736388/send-me-a-ship-ill-try-and-write-you-a-drabble).


End file.
